A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand trowels, more specifically, a hand trowel that can be used while standing.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with hand trowels. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a hand trowel that is operable by an end user from a fully erect position in which the hand trowel is made of an elongated handle that attaches to a trowel head; wherein an actuator handle is pivotally engaged upon the elongated handle and includes at least one pivot rod that extends down to the trowel head such that upon rotation of the actuator handle, the trowel head articulates about the end of the elongated handle; wherein an end user can articulate the trowel head when traversing a new section of wet concrete to insure proper performance of the trowel head thereon.
The Meyers Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,187) discloses a trowel that is to be used by an operator while in a generally upright orientation. However, the trowel does not articulate about an end of the handle via an actuator handle.
The Goller Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,432) discloses a Weighted trowel with an elongated handle. Again, the trowel does not have an actuator handle to articulate the trowel head about the handle.
The Fanning Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,825) discloses an extension for a concrete trowel. However, the extension is not integrated into the design of a trowel that can be operated by an end user in an upright position and of which does not include an actuator handle to articulate the trowel head thereon.
The Dragich Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,869) discloses a long handled trowel with adjustable weights. Again, the trowel is not articulated about the elongated handle in that there is no actuator handle to articulate the trowel head thereon.
The Dove Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,453) discloses a tooling and method for application of a textured ceiling and for removal of an accounstical ceiling. However, the tooling and method are not directed to use of a trowel head on a ground surface with an actuator handle for articulation thereon.
The Owens Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,616) illustrates an ornamental design for a concrete smmother and placer tool, which fails to illustrate an actuator handle that would articulate the trowel head.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a hand trowel that is operable by an end user from a fully erect position in which the hand trowel is made of an elongated handle that attaches to a trowel head; wherein an actuator handle is pivotally engaged upon the elongated handle and includes at least one pivot rod that extends down to the trowel head such that upon rotation of the actuator handle, the trowel head articulates about the end of the elongated handle; wherein an end user can articulate the trowel head when traversing a new section of wet concrete to insure proper performance of the trowel head thereon. In this regard, the hand trowel departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.